Wanted
by Luckystarz910
Summary: Austin finds himself in a pickle, and is in serious trouble. What will happen when they catch up with him? Will a certain brunette he's crazy about save his ass? Or will he end up arrested and/or wanted in more ways than one? One-shot.


First one-shot I've ever written, I was definitely feeling inspired by this one. I hope you guys catch the double meaning behind the title. ;-)

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or the Disney Channel. I don't own the amazing lyrics to Hunter Hayes Wanted either. Enjoy!

xoxo

* * *

Wanted

Police vehicles sirens are blaring through the streets of Miami,so loudly that it's almost deafening. They're on a mission. According to the news helicopter above the city, there has just been a massive bank robbery a few blocks away from the mall. The robbers successfully didn't trip the alarm, and it wasn't until they were leaving the most popular bank in Miami that a witness saw two men in black masks run out, but only one was holding the duffle bag full of money. Austin, the brains of the operation had Elliott carrying the two million dollars they had just stolen from the bank in that bag. When the two friends heard the sirens blaring, they knew that their best chance to escape would be that they have to split up, and meet up again when the coast was clear. Elliott threw Austin his yellow leather jacket, while Elliott pulled on a green zip up over his black shirt. The two nodded knowing that they had to execute Plan B of their plan right now because they had been seen. Austin can assume that Elliott ran to hide in a tree or something, he honestly doesn't know. He only hopes that Elliott isn't stupid enough to get caught by the police, and sending them both to jail for robbery. Austin is running out of time, so his fight or flight instinct kicked in, and he ran in the only direction his heart told him to go, towards the Miami Mall, to Sonic Boom where he was sure Ally was. As he breaks out in a run, he had chucked his ski mask and slipped a yellow leather jacket over his seemingly all black attire so he wouldn't look suspicious. Austin ran three very long blocks to get to the mall and to reach Sonic Boom where he'd find _her. **The One.**_ She wasn't going to have to close the store for another hour, he knew this... there's only one problem, he had told her he couldn't hang out with her because he had a date tonight, she had yet to question it. Maybe he'd get lucky? Austin is lucky the majority of the time after all, but he's not sure that he's going to be able to get out of this one. Austin lied to her, it's not something he was proud of, he wasn't planning on robbing a bank, it's just that lately he's been falling in with the wrong crowd even though Ally had tried to ward him away from any sort of suspicious activity or sketchy people. Austin didn't listen to her, he should have. Ally Always has always had his best interest at heart. Damn. Austin ran through the glass doors of Sonic Boom and bolted upstairs to the practice room, when he didn't hear anything for a second on the others side of the door, but then Ally started singing one of her favorite songs.

**Austin thinks to himself,** _Aw man, she's listening to that Hunter Hayes guy again. She's always saying how he's super hot, super dreamy and the way he sings makes her want to_ melt. _I wish she'd feel that way about me._

**Austin opens the door to reveal the girl he loves more than he ever thought was possible, Ally, his best friend. Austin walks in, sees Ally in one of her favorite blue floral summer dresses, there's a glow on her face.**

_Wow, this song must make her really happy. That gives me an idea. _

**Ally was still in a trance from the song, eyes closed, until Austin waves his arms frantically in front of her to gain her attention.**

**Ally opens her eyes as she senses movement, startled,** " Oh- h- heyyyyy Austin. I thought you'd be out for at least another two hours on your date with Brooke. Why are you back so early? I'm surprised you're not sucking face with her right now." **Ally gives an irritated facial expression towards Austin that mirrors confusion? hurt? Austin honestly has no idea.**

**Austin notices that she seems to be annoyed by his presence, thinks to himself,**

_Fuck. She thinks I was on a date. _

_**Because you told her you were idiot! **_My conscience fires back.

_Shut up, you're not helping. __How on earth am I going to get her to bail me out of this huge mess now. Alright, Austin think. Well, for starters._

"The date was awful. I wanted to - oh forget it."

"No, what Austin? You blew me off to go on a date with Brooke, and now you're not with Brooke, who by the way is obviously obsessed with you and you're just egging her on. I thought you didn't like Brooke, yet you went on a date with her Austin. TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!"

"Ally - " **Just then the sirens are getting louder and louder which means the police are getting closer to the mall looking for the robbers as we speak. Austin probably only has five more minutes before they barge into Sonic Boom.**

"Ally, I lied to you." **Ally looks at Austin disappointed, but as always she's willing to hear him out.** "Alright Austin, spill. You are running out of time." _How ironic, because he actually is. _

"Listen, I know that I've been running with the wrong crowd, you see there was some sort of initiation thing where Elliott and I had to do something in order to be accepted. The members of the group told us that we had to come up with something, well I was the brains of the operation."

**Ally becoming increasingly anxious,** "Austin! Will you just fucken spit it out already?"

"Elliott and I robbed a bank tonight, and not just any bank, the most popular one in Miami. We hadn't tripped any wires getting in, but coming out someone yelled to us from across the street, and I guess called the police."

"Austin, where's the money now? WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING? YOU DO REALIZE THAT YOU CAN GET CAUGHT. Do you even have an alibi?" **Ally slaps him as she's in complete and utter disbelief as to what Austin's telling her right now.**

_Ally's pissed, Great Austin! Real great. Now you have to respond, _

"Elliott has it. I didn't even touch any of the money. I just made him do everything. I knew he would do whatever I told him to anyways, he has no backbone."

**Ally goes to raise her hand to slap him again, but Austin picks up the guitar to shield himself _or so she thinks_. Austin picks up the guitar and places the strap around his neck and grabs the guitar pick,**

"Ally I heard the song you were listening to before I walked in on the radio, Did you know that I could play it acoustically?"

**Ally shakes her head no, because she hasn't spent a whole lot of time with Austin lately, it seems like he's too good to hang out with her.** "No, I wouldn't know that because my best friend has been a total dick recently towards me. Who the fuck do you think you are? You waltz in here and expect me to protect you? Austin, with you it's bimbo, after bimbo, after bimbo, I'm really sick of your shit. You don't even realize what's standing right in front of you because you're so blind."

**Ally's completely exasperated, Austin starts strumming the guitar and playing the chords to one of Ally's favorite songs.**

_You know I'd fall apart without you_

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_'Cause everything that don't make sense about me_

_Makes sense when I'm with you_

**Austin & Ally, their names just sound perfect together, and when their names are separate, it sounds weird, it just doesn't feel right. Ally for the longest time has been Austin's rock. She's always there for him, like the time Austin had a severe phobia of umbrellas. It may not have made sense to Austin at the time, but Ally helped Austin overcome his fear, things that didn't make sense to him before Ally make sense to him now. **

_Like everything that's green, girl, I need you_

_But it's more than one and one makes two_

_Put aside the math and the logic of it_

_You gotta know you're wanted too_

_Wanted? Me. What the hell is he talking about?_ **Ally walks over to Austin, so she's standing right in front of him. As he continues to serenade her he walks behind her, making her shiver, he wraps his arms around her and and sings the chorus a Capella momentarily, moving the guitar out of the way.**

_'Cause I wanna wrap you up_

_Wanna kiss your lips_

_I wanna make you feel wanted_

_And I wanna call you mine_

_**Mine. Did he just say mine? Wait what?**_

_Wanna hold your hand forever_

_And never let you forget it_

_Yeah, I, I wanna make you feel wanted_

**Austin takes his arms away from Ally's torso, starts to strum the guitar once more. He walks in front of her again singing directly to her, pouring his heart and soul into this song. He's just praying that she'll get the message he's trying to convey. **

_Anyone can tell you you're pretty, yeah_

_And you get that all the time, I know you do_

_But your beauty's deeper than the make-up_

_And I wanna show you what I see tonight..._

_**Austin winks at Ally. **_**Ally thinks to herself, **_Is he trying to kill me emotionally? He's saying that my beauty isn't only on the outside, but the most important part of it is on the inside. Damn it, Austin. Now, I have to protect him, be his alibi._

_When I wrap you up_

_When I kiss your lips._

_I wanna make you feel wanted_

_**And I wanna call you mine**_

_**Wanna hold your hand forever**_

_And never let you forget it_

_'Cause, __**baby, I, I wanna make you feel wanted**_

_As good as you make me feel_

_I wanna make you feel better_

**As happy as Ally makes Austin in every sense of the word, he wants to do the exact same. They've been walking the thin line between best friends and much more for far too long, honestly he knows that they've always been more than **_just friends_**, but he's not going to let anything hold him back from getting what he wants. He wants Ally to be his, he only sees a future with her.**

_Better than your fairy tales_

_Better than your best dreams_

_**You're more than everything I need**_

_**You're all I ever wanted**_

_**All I ever wanted**_

**Ally's eyes are locked with Austin's and she's trying to make sense of everything. **_Austin's saying that I'm everything that he needs, all he's ever wanted is to just be with me? OH MY GOD! _**Everything clicks for Ally, that's why Austin's been so "distant" is that he's been trying to find the courage and a way to tell her.**

_And I just wanna wrap you up_

_Wanna kiss your lips_

_I wanna make you feel wanted_

_And I wanna call you mine_

_Wanna hold your hand forever_

**As Austin's singing Ally feels like his eyes are piercing into her soul, etching his face, his heart, his voice, everything about him there forever.**

_And never let you forget it_

_Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted_

_Baby, I wanna make you feel wanted_

_**You'll always be wanted**_

_**...**_

_**Austin finishes the last verse, looks at Ally. He meant every lyric he just sang to her, **  
_

"Ally, I just. Oh, fuck it."

_**Austin pulls her into his arms, to his surprise, Ally jumps into his arms. Once he's got her in his arms, he pushes her back up against the door to the practice room and kisses her passionately, his hands travel up her back to unhook her bra. He's got her pressed up against the back of the door, is so strong, that even with her legs wrapped around him he can lift her bra over her head without her falling.**_

_"Austin - Oh God, I just - "** Austin cuts her off, **"Want me?" _

_**Ally starts unbuttoning Austin's shirt.**_

_"Yes! Take your shirt off now!" _

_**Austin does as Ally commands, **__**Once his shirt is off, and Austin pulls down the front of Ally's dress so their skin is on each other's skin. Austin hikes Ally's dress up, pushes her underwear to the side, inserting his fingers into her, and pumping them in and out. He continues to kiss her like an animal that has been caged entirely too long.**_

_**Austin whispers huskily into Ally's ear, **"Does that feel good baby?"_

_**Ally moans loudly, **"Mmmmnmpph, that feels so good."_

_**Austin cockily says, **"I'm going to make you scream my name so loud, that everyone within earshot is going to know that we're together and that you're mine."_

_**Meanwhile, the sirens from the police cars are so close, too close, in fact, less then a minute away. Austin and Ally jolt from hearing the sirens, Austin gently puts Ally down. Ally runs to the other side of the practice room, where her bra landed on top of the refrigerator, **_

_How the hell did he manage that? Thank God, the fridge isn't insanely tall. _

**Austin grabs his black button up along with his yellow leather jacket. **

_It's a good thing we didn't get completely naked. Well, just yet. I just have to hope that she'll save my ass this time around. _

_**Luckily Ally's already dressed, super horny on top of that.**_

_ Shit,the cops are going to be here any minute. Think Ally. What are you going to do?_

**_Austin finishes buttoning up his shirt. Austin then slips on his leather jacket before the policemen come barging into Sonic Boom, before they reach the top of the stairs Ally motions for Austin to come sit next to her on the piano bench. _**_Austin rushes over to the piano bench, wraps his arm around his hopefully soon to be girlfriend, that is, if he gets out of this mess. **A second later, there's pounding on the door and the police enter. Austin kisses Ally and she tangles her hands in his hair pulling at it.**_

...

"Eh hem!" **The police officer says to the two now legal adults. One of his partners, just silently standing and observing the couple? That's what it looks like anyways. The officer clearing his throat certainly got Austin and Ally's attention. Austin and Ally are now giving both policemen their full undivided attention.**

"Sorry to interrupt, your uh. Well, never mind that. We're looking for two guys that robbed a bank just after dark. We've searched everywhere and all we know is that they had black ski masks on, were in all black, and had gloves on their hands. Have you seen anyone suspicious?" **The officer inquires while his partner just continues to observe Austin and Ally.**

**Austin responds feeling confident and calm,** "No officer. We were in here the whole night, my _girl_ is actually supposed to be closing her store up now."

**The officer turns to question Ally, **"Young lady is this true? You're Ally Dawson, right? You have a good reputation here in Miami. I can trust that you'll tell me if - " **his partner nudges him in the arm ****and just like that something registers in the officer's mind,**

"Mr. Austin Moon has been with you the entire night?"

"Yes officer!" **Ally looks directly at the officer, knowing that she can do this, she can bail Austin's ass out once again, she then looks lovingly at Austin, suddenly nervous, but only about what's about to come out of her mouth next,**

"Austin Moon, internet sensation, teen role model has been with me this entire time, and your sirens scared us and we were just about to.." **Ally halts her words hoping that the officer would get what she's trying to say when a blush creeps up onto her face.**

**The officer looks like what she was about to say completely registered, **

"Ms. Dawson, I'm terribly sorry. We're just trying to catch the guys. We're checking all store owners and employees to make sure that no one has been held hostage and kidnapped. Everything seems to be in order here, by the way Mr. Moon has his arm around you I can tell that you're well protected. I'll let my units know to keep searching for the suspects elsewhere. I appreciate your time."

**And with that the officer turns to walk out of the practice room, motioning for his silent partner to follow him, closing the door knowing that Austin and Ally would likely want some privacy as soon as he leaves. Within a minute the officer his partner, another cop who was checking things out downstairs while he was questioning Austin and Ally upstairs also found nothing. They walked out of Sonic Boom and to their police cars, o****nce the sirens faded Austin and Ally let out a breath. **

**Austin hesitant, but with some courage ****while still sitting on the piano bench ****speaks,**

"Ally there's been something that I've been meaning to tell you. I was trying to say it earlier before we were interrupted by the sirens."

**Ally is beyond aggravated as she thinks that Austin has omitted yet another thing and not told her, **

"For crying out loud Austin, what now?! Hasn't this night been insane enough for you?"

"Ally! Please" **Austin pleads,** "Just listen. I'm going to tell you something."

**Austin cups Ally's face, locking his eyes with hers and bringing her lips to his. He kisses her slowly and it's sending sparks all over their bodies. So hot, so right, as Austin reluctantly pulls away, brushes his hand against her cheek to get Ally to open her eyes and look at him,**

"I love you. I've always been in love with you."

**Ally immediately regrets flipping out at him a minute prior now, her face softens,**

"Austin, I'm in love with you, too. Madly in love with you apparently because I just saved your ass yet again." **Ally smirks at him, wanting to start laughing, but knowing this isn't the appropriate time.. she chooses to show amusement and the irony of their predicament with her eyes.**

**Austin smirks knowing full well that while he carried himself well tonight, her innocent face is what sold the police officer believing their lies,**

"I only want you Ally, I want us to be together in every sense of the word. I want all of you. I want your mind, your body and your soul."

**Austin talking to Ally like this is turning her on even more, **"Now where were we?" **he turns to her pinning her back against the piano keys, **

"Oh, that's right. I wanna make you feel wanted." **Austin grabs Ally's breast over her dress, Ally lets out a loud moan.**

**Ally thinks to herself,**

_God the things he does to me, the feelings he elicits from inside of me. He's just. Perfect._

_" I want to pick up where we left off, only completely naked and with you inside of me." __**Ally says hotly to Austin, he doesn't waste any time. He stands them both up, kissing her neck while undressing her, wanting to show her that he loves every single part of her body.**_

_**Ally eagerly undoes Austin's belt buckle, yanks it off, tossing it to the side. She unbuttons the button on his jeans, unzips them. Stands up and kisses from his lips all the way down to the top of his pants. Ally stops at the top of his jeans and uses her teeth to pull them down, causing Austin to be even harder than he already is. She uses her teeth to pull down his boxers revealing his massive dick, she can't wait another second and puts her mouth on it, and begins sucking him off, making her want him even more. After a few minutes Austin pulls Ally back up, she's confused, disappointment crosses her features, then he says, **_

"No baby! I owe you for saving my ass tonight. Let me please you."

**Ally begins to whisper, then gets louder as she finishes her statement,**

"If you want to please me just grab a condom out of your wallet and fuck me already."

"Bold Baby, I like it."_ **Austin again does what Ally commands, comes back over to her, he hoists her up and puts her on top of the piano. **_

_"Only I'm not going to fuck you. I'm going to make love to you." _

_**Austin wraps his penis and then positions himself to insert his dick into Ally's dripping wet folds. Austin takes Ally on the piano pushing himself all the way into her, then pulling almost all the way back out to tease her a little bit. **_

_"Stop teasing me."** Ally moans out of breathe, low and barely audible, but loud enough for Austin to hear. Austin gives in to his girls wishes and stops teasing her, he's only trying to make her feel wanted. **_

_"How does that feel baby? Am I making you feel wanted? _

_"Yes!" **Ally screams out in pleasure.**_

_"Yes what? I want you to scream my name. I want everyone to know that you are mine and only mine." **They've been going at it for a while now, have changed into various positions, places in the practice room, right now Austin is fucking her up against the door.**_

_"Harder! Go harder! I want to feel the tip of your dick hitting my g spot over and over and over again."_

_**Austin's only reply, **"As you wish."_

_**Austin carries Ally back over to the piano bench laying her on her back, with him on top of her, he decides to slow down because he never wants their bodies to be disconnected. Ally is his air. He feels himself start to vibrate inside of her, **  
_

_"Baby I won't cum without you. Cum with me baby." **With a quick couple of thrusts, their bodies moving like they're made to be intertwined always, Ally comply's as she's at her climax.** __  
_

_"Yes Austin, Oh my god Yes! Yes Yesssssssss!" **Ally cums first and then Austin a half a second later,**_

_"Oh Ally, baby, Oh God, I love you." **Austin grunts and cums as well. **_

**_The couple rides out the wave lengths of their orgasms together, shortly, thereafter get dressed. Once their dressed they cuddle and Ally just stares at Austin, hoping that he could now read her thoughts because their connection just intensified even further. _****_Both virgins, their first time, hot, insane, passionate, loving, everything that they've always wanted..each other._**

**_Austin gazes into Ally's chocolate brown eyes and smirks, _**_" So girlfriend. Did I make you feel wanted?"_

**_Ally coos at Austin, _**_"Yes, you did. I will forever love this song, but think of your voice every time I hear it and not Hunter's from now on."_**_ She looks at him with love sparkling in her eyes._**

_**Ally doesn't know what it was, she's known that she's always wanted him, but something about tonight, maybe the danger, the thrill of Austin almost getting caught. She doesn't know what it was, she is just so thankful that he came to her to get him out of this. **_

_**Austin was wanted for two things tonight: robbery and stealing her heart.**_

_**Austin's final thought, **_

_Man, I am one lucky son of a bitch. I stole her heart and she's all I ever wanted._

_**The End.**_


End file.
